


Wolf Sitter Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray has to watch Dief





	Wolf Sitter Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfic Prompt: amnesty- Thunder

Ray had to watch Dief while Fraser was in Canada. Everything was going greatness (as Ray would say) until that night.

The sky became dark and ran fell in sheets. With the first clap of thunder that shook Ray’s apartment, Dief shook even worse.

Ray did the only thing he could, he grabbed Dief and hugged him. Dief still shook, but the shaking wasn’t nearly as bad.

They stayed like that throughout the night. They fell asleep and Ray woke up with Dief pressed against him. Dief was so warm and soft that Ray just laid there and enjoyed it.


End file.
